The present invention relates generally to tissue culture holders such as dishes, flasks, and multi well trays which have one or more chambers or wells for holding tissue cultures or other reagents for testing.
Tissue culture holders of this type generally rest directly on metal grill shelves in incubators, so that when the incubator door is opened and cool air rushes in and through the shelf openings, uneven heating and cooling effects will result in the culture or reagents under test. It has been shown that this results in uneven heating effects which are aligned with the grill pattern of the shelf on which the disk or tray stands. It is difficult to overcome these problems since any insulation would interfere with the clear viewing of the culture or cultures in the wells, which normally have transparent walls to allow the cultures under test to be viewed through the bottom of the culture holder using an inverted microscope.